Batman's Angel
by knobrien21
Summary: Batman meets the little daughter he never knew he had.
1. Chapter 1

28 year old single Mom Jane Kelly got in her car to and left her small one room rundown apartment in the Narrows to pick up her 5 year old daughter from her daycare center. She had always wanted to move out of the Narrows and move to a better part of Gotham. The Narrows was a dangerous dirty place to live. (Martha can't even play outside. What kind of place is this to raise a child) thought Jane. She had been saving up to get a new place but times were tough and income was slow. She had even thought about asking Martha's father for some money but he didn't even know that Martha existed and she didn't know how he would take it. (He would never try to hurt Martha but he might overreact) she thought worriedly. Jane had lightly tan skin, light brown hair, medium thick lips, and deep blue eyes that made her and interesting mix of cuteness and beauty. Little Martha on the other hand was adorable on the way to gorgeous with far skin, strait think black hair, full lips, and pale blue eyes. Martha also had a photographic memory which is rare even for adults. Martha's looks and mind were obviously from the father that she had never meet. Both mother and daughter faces lit up when Jane pulled the car into the day care parking lot.

On the way home Jane listened and replied excitedly to every detail that her baby girl said she did today. Then little Martha's world shattered along with the passenger side window as a bullet ripped through the car then her mother's chest. Martha didn't start crying until she saw the blood flowing out of her mama. Jane turned in her seat painfully and to check on her daughter and with last breaths she whispered "shhh...it's alright...Mommy hast to go...now...your Daddy will...take care if youu..." then closed her eyes for the last time knowing her little girl was safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Batman heard a sound like two boards striking together from a roof top two blocks away and sadly knew he may be already too late for any poor souls caught in the crossfire of the gang war. The Lo-Boys and the Blue Demons had been fighting over this part of the Narrows for some time. Recently it had been practically bloody not just for the gangs but the innocent people who were just at the wrong place at the wrong time. Batman screamed in rage "I'm too late! THIS HAST TO END!" when he saw that once again a bystander had been hurt or kill in meaningless violence. He jumped off the building and glided down with his cape to the car. He looked through the shattered passenger window. A woman was dead in the driver's seat. His heart dropped when recognized her. (Jane, beautiful Jane) He had loved her once. Everything seemed hopeless until a small cry of child reached his ears from the back seat. He opened the back door and reached for a small girl with black hair and light blue eyes just like him. She was frightened at first of the dark figure that held her but calmed at his gentle touch. Batman softly asked "What's your name?" but Martha could not stop sobbing long enough to speak so she just burred her face in his chest. The pain etched on her face mirrored his own. Somehow she felt safe enough in the Dark avenger's arms that she fell asleep. Batman waited in the shadows for Commissioner Gordon and the rest of the police force to arrive because he was not about to leave this innocent child by herself. When they arrive he purposely steeped out of the shadows and said "Jim" to get the Commissioner attention who was startled as always "Am I ever not going to get used that?! ". Gordon's voice woke Martha up at first she was confused but the memories came back like a flood and she started crying once again. Jim called over one of his detectives that he knew had kids the take Martha to the police station until they found out if she had another parent or relative. After they watched them Batman told the Commissioner "The woman's name is Jane Kelly and this little girl is probably her daughter. The girl hasn't spoken since I found her." "Thanks Batman knowing the mothers name will help." but by the time Jim had turned back to face Batman he was gone as usual so he just sighed and walk back in his car.


	3. Chapter 3

This is only my second fan-fiction so I would really enjoy some feedback.

* * *

By 11pm at the police station Martha finally stopped sobbing long enough to tell them her name. As the detectives went to Commissioner Gordon sat with Martha in the bench he had sat with another orphaned child about 20 years prier. Jim was startled from his daydream when he heard one of his detectives yell "Commissioner you are going to want to see this!". He got up slowly so not to wake Martha up and walking into the research room and walk up to the computer that all his detectives were staring at with unbelief. It was just little Martha's birth certificate then he noticed her full name. It read Martha Ann Kelly/Wayne and Bruce Wayne was written down as her father. Gordon was stunned if this is correct Martha was be the daughter of Gotham's "Favorite Son" and billionaire. (It's time to talk to my old friend Bruce Wayne) the Commissioner decided. One of the detectives offered to call Mister Wayne and ask him to come down to the station but Gordon turned him down it would be easier coming from a friend. He went up the roof for some privacy. He dialed Bruce heard it ring until he heard Bruce voice say "Hello" and the replied "Hello Mister Wayne this is Commissioner Gordon" "Hi Jim how can I help you" Bruce said in a light Baritone. Little did the Commissioner know this was the same voice that growled as Batman every night. Jim sighed "Bruce I need you to come down to the station for a DNA test" The graveness in his voice worried Bruce but it did not show up in his voice when he ask "Why?". Gordon put of the questions off by saying "I will explain when you get here.".

Bruce was still patrolling Gotham as Batman when Gordon called so he call Alfred and asked him to bring civilian clothes and pick in up in one of his many cars. Alfred pick Batman who quickly changed into a 3,000 dollar suit and tie in the tented Roll Royce as it drove toward the police station. The Dark Knight was playboy billionaire Bruce Wayne by the time he got out of the car. Gordon met him at the door "Thank you for coming Mister Wayne. Did you know a woman named Jane Kelly" "Yes, I did know a Jane Kelly a long time ago but why do you need a DNA test? Did something happen to her?" Bruce already knew the answer to the second question. "Bruce, Jane is ….dead she was shot in a gang shooting tonight. She had a daughter and she may be yours" Bruce was taken aback "What! I don't have any kids!" Gordon held up a copy of Martha's birth certificate "Well according to this that little girl sitting on that bench is you daughter. It may not be correct so that's why to see if there is a genetic match." Bruce nodded clearly still in shook up. To Gordon's surprise Bruce calmed down and ask in a gentle voice "May I meet her?" "That may not be the best idea if you are not her…father." Bruce just nodded again and sat down when the Commissioner left to tell the lab staff to begin testing. Bruce heard mumbled talking coming from the room where little Martha was then someone came and swabbed his mouth and left Bruce once. In about 45 minutes Commissioner Gordon came back to see Bruce. His face was stern "Bruce, Martha is your daughter." Bruce was in utter shock he never thought he would be a father especially not a single one. Bruce took a minute to calm himself the replied "Are you absolutely sure?" She looked so much like him (Why did I not see it earlier). "Yes, and you are her legal guardian. You have the option to put her up for ad..." but before Gordon could finish Bruce replied sternly almost in his Batman voice "No, she is my daughter and I will raise her." The Jim was stunned he had never heard Bruce get serious about anything (Maybe it's because he does not want her to be alone like he was.) "Ok, as her legal guardian you may take her home any time you wish." Bruce look down the hall at Martha and softly said "Thank you Jim."


	4. Chapter 4

Bruce walked up to his daughter (My daughter) even though it still scared him the thought filled him with pride. (Why didn't Jane tell me?) Not angry at Jane just sad that he could not have been there for her. He stared his little girl in wonder. Martha looked up at him and managed a weak smile which broke Bruce's heart. He knelt down beside her and introduced himself "Hello Martha, my name is Bruce Wayne and I'm your…..father" he had stuttered a minute still getting used to the thought of being a dad. He froze when she didn't react immediately. Batman was afraid of the reaction of a little girl. She suddenly jumped up into his unprepared arms and hugged him with all her might. Her face barred in his shoulder. He held her tight and never wanted to let her go again. Bruce stood up with Martha still in his arms and said "Let's go home." then walked out of the police station to wait for Alfred.

It had started raining as it so often did in Gotham city at night. Alfred sat reading book in the police station parking lot waiting for Master Bruce to finish whatever business he had with Commissioner Gordon. Alfred could not thank of what possible thing that the Commissioner and Bruce had to discuss a midnight. It would not have been abnormal if Gordon had call Batman at this hour but Gordon did not know Bruce and Batman where one in the same. Alfred was came out of his day dream when green light flashed on the dash board to alert him that his Master Bruce was ready to be pick up. He pulled up to the front of the police station but he did not see Bruce standing near the doors. He saw a man holding a young black haired little girl. Then the man turn and Alfred could see his face. It was Master Bruce holding the girl and there was a slight hint of pride on his face. Alfred was reeling from all the possible explanations for the spectacle before him. Alfred Manage to stop starring long enough to unlock the door for Bruce. Bruce got into the car with girl still on his lap and bucked them both in. Alfred finally snapped out of it and ask "Where to Master Bruce? Might we take this child to her parents?". Bruce sighed and replied "Alfred, this is Martha and she is my daughter." He then gave Alfred a look that said _"We will talk when we get home"_. So Alfred although bursting with questions drove quietly on the way home occasionally peering at the child sleeping in the young man's lap.

When they arrived home 2AM. Bruce carried a sleeping Martha up to his old room and Alfred fixed the bed. Then laid her in the bed tucked her in then they left quietly and headed for the living room. They both sat on the couch. Alfred let Bruce collect his thought before asking "Who is her mother? Where is she? Did you know about Martha?" Bruce calmly replied "Jane Kelly was her mother. She was shot a gang shootout early last night and Batman got there late to save her. No, I did not know I had a daughter. I did not even know Jane had a daughter. When I found her I put her in the custody to Jim who called me a Bruce." Alfred satisfied for now said "Well, we have a big day tomorrow better get some sleep!" Bruce knew that they would talk more later. Both men in a bit of a daze wandered to their room and quickly fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Bruce woke up 3 hours later than usual at about 7am even though he had a skill that usually allows him to be fully rested with only two hour sleep. He was walking down the hall when a small whimper from Martha's room stopped him in his tracks. He quietly he enters her room. Little Martha is sobbing, twisting, and turning in her sleep. Bruce realized she was having a nightmare similar to the one he had every night since a fateful night when he was 8. The night all sanity left his life. He sat down on her bed and lightly touched her face to wake her up from the horror she was reliving. Martha woke up with tears streaming down her face. Bruce got up and pick up his little girl. He just held her close while she let out her pain in his chest. He wiped the tears and carried her down stairs. Alfred was already waiting down stairs with breakfast. A small smile came to Alfred's face when he saw Bruce bringing Martha into the kitchen. 


End file.
